Cabin in a Snowstorm
by Roscoe Boldt
Summary: When Ayano and Kyouko agree to race each other to the top of Mt. Fuji, a sudden snowstorm cuts their challenge short and leaves them stranded in a cabin with naught but each other for company. AyanoxKyouko, subtle fluff. Rated T for a bathing scene.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First story, go easy. Yes, there'll be more to this story, but it'll only be one or two more chapters.**

-Chatper 1: Surprise Storm-

"Yui-chan, do you love me?" Kyouko asked, eyes aglow and a blush across her visage. Yui, who was reading a novel in the club room with the rest of its members, cast her blonde friend a sideways glance and a cocked eyebrow.

"Sure, I guess," Yui mumbled. "Why?"

"Hmm," Kyouko cooed with a blissful grin. "You're so sweet, and kind," Yui, fully weirded out now, grimaced and leaned away from her smitten friend, who was leaning toward her, chin resting on her fist. Yui looked desperately to Akari and Chinatsu, who seemed just as confused as she was. "And smart, too," Kyouko continued. "So smart, I bet you could do a _whole_ math worksheet by the end of this weekend." Kyouko beamed straight at Yui, who's face had fallen into a bemused deadpan.

"I'm not doing your homework for you, Kyouko." Yui droned. Kyouko's smile didn't falter. Instead, she slowly turned to face Chinatsu, who now looked annoyed.

"Chi-"

"No."

Thoroughly shot down, Kyouko turned to Akari, who was watching blankly.

"Wow, Akari-chan," Kyouko said in surprise. "You're looking noticably noticable today."

"Oh, jeez!" Akari said sheepishly, her blush revealing how easily she'd taken the bait. "That's really sweet of you to say! But, I'm not in your year, so I don't have the same math homework as you!"

Kyouko's smile finally broke and her face hit the table in defeat.

"Math is stupid," she proclaimed.

The door to the club room burst open, and all four Amusement Club members turned to see the source of the commotion.

"Toshino Kyouko!" It was Ayano Sugiura, standing tall with an outstretched index finger pointing roughly toward Kyouko, who quickly stood and pointed back at Ayano.

"Sugiura Ayano!" she cried, doing her best impersonation of the Student Council vice president.

"If you're really planning on taking that field trip to Mt. Fuji this weekend, you need to fill out an application form," Ayano explained.

"We're going on a field trip?" Chinatsu parroted. "To mount Fuji?"

"Indeed," Kyouko said seriously. "The Amusement Club and the Student Council are going this Saturday to climb the famous volcano."

"Wait a minute, you never said anything about the student council coming!" Ayano accused.

"Well, if you _really_ insist on going, I guess you can tag along," Kyouko said.

"That's not- I didn't- I guess someone has to keep you out of trouble." Ayano finally conceded.

"Excellent," Kyouko said with a sinister grin. "In that case, I challenge you to a test of strength and endurance!"

"Eh?" Ayano inquired.

"That's right," Kyouko reaffirmed. "If you can climb higher up Mt. Fuji than me, I will use my magical Kyouko powers to grant you a wish!"

"Wh-What kind of wish?" Ayano asked, completely unconvinced but nonetheless with a faint blush tinging her cheeks.

"Anything you want, I'll make it happen."

"Hmm…" Ayano pondered. _Anything?_ "And what about you? What's in it for you if you win?"

"You could, I don't know…" Kyouko trailed off, looking away from Ayano and placing her hands innocently behind her back. "Maybe do my math homework for the weekend or something." Yui, Chinatsu, and Akari facepalmed simultaneously.

"Eh? I don't want to do that!" Ayano protested.

"No, no, I get it," Kyouko said, and then looked at Ayano with an evil grin. "You're just afraid to lose." With that, Ayano's face lit up with anger.

"Oh, it is _on,_ Toshino Kyouko! I'll show you!" Ayano proclaimed proudly.

 **/*~~~*~~~*\\\**

"Alright, everybody has a watch, right?" Ms. Nishigaki asked in a rare of display of responsibility. She was met with a chorus of confirmation from the eight students, plus a gentle nod from Rise.

"Hey, Himawari, do you even know how to read a watch?" Sakurako teased.

"Why do you ask?" Himawari asked with a smug grin. "Do you need someone who _does_ know how to read a watch to babysit you?"

"Ha!" Sakurako said, puffing out her chest. "Like I'd ever admit that to you."

"I want you guys back here at six o'clock sharp, got it?" Ms. Nishigaki announced, and was met with another bout of accordance.

Yui looked at Kyouko seriously. The blonde was stuffing an excessive amount of snacks and extra clothes into her bag, as if she were going camping.

"You're still set on this whole competition-thing, huh?" Yui inquired.

"Of course!" Kyouko responded with a wink and a thumbs-up. "You'd be impressed with my mountain-climbing skills if you could keep up with me." Yui rolled her eyes at that.

"You really think climbing a mountain is less work than just doing one math sheet?"

"Nah," Kyouko dismissed. "But this makes for a better story to tell my grandkids. Speaking of which…" she looked around before spotting her plum-haired friend. "Ayano-tan, are you ready to get wrecked?"

"Oh ho ho!" Ayano laughed smugly. "I'm ready to beat you, Machu Picchu!" Yui hid a snicker behind her hands.

"Ready-set-go!" Kyouko said quickly, running along the trail leading up the mountain.

"Wha-? No fair! Get back here, Toshino Kyouko!" Ayano called, running after her blonde friend.

"This is going to be a disaster." Yui said under her breath.

 **/*~~~*~~~*\\\**

As elevation increases, the air becomes thinner. Ayano and Kyouko realized this fairly quickly after beginning their ascent, as they found themselves inexplicably exhausted despite not climbing particularly high. Despite their huffing and wheezing, the two rivals marched on, Kyouko following closely behind Ayano.

"I can hear you panting back there, Toshino Kyouko!" Ayano called back smugly, between her own labored breaths.

"It's just because I'm overloaded with raw victory!" Kyouko cried.

"Ready to give up?" Ayano teased. Kyouko gazed out over the side of the mountain and spied enormous, ominous storm clouds quickly covering the sky.

"Actually, Ayano -" Kyouko began, but her voice was quickly drowned out by a loud, deep rumbling of thunder. Kyouko could faintly hear Ayano shriek in surprise. Both girls stopped in their tracks and looked at each other.

"I hate doing math homework as much as the next guy," Kyouko said nervously, "And as much as I'd like to prove my superior mountain-climbing skills to you, maybe it's time to call it quits?" Ayano paused and considered her words. Her pensive silence was broken by another bout of thunder.

"Alright, let's head back then," Ayano conceded.

They had only been walking for a few minutes when the two girls felt the cold touch of snow on their heads.

"What do we do if the weather gets much worse?" Ayano asked nervously.

"Remember that cabin we saw on the way up here?" Kyouko asked.

"Toshino Kyouko, we can't just count on staying at a stranger's house," Ayano chided.

"No, no, it's an emergency shelter!" Kyouko assured.

"A what?"

"An emergency shelter," Kyouko repeated. "I could make it out in teensy little letters on a sign next to the door. It's a place for travelers to stop in an emergency."

"Wow," Ayano said sincerely. "I didn't know you were knowledgeable on such things."

"I'm knowledgeable on all things! Go on, ask me anything," Kyouko dared. Ayano chuckled and decided to humor her blonde friend.

"Hmm… okay, who was the first emperor of Japan?" Ayano quizzed. Kyouko, immediately stumped, decided to employ diversionary tactics.

"Ayano, hold my hand!" She demanded.

"Eh?!" Ayano cried in surprise. Were her face not already tinted scarlet from the cold, Kyouko might have spotted her blush.

"The snow is really starting to pick up, I don't want to lose you," Kyouko said earnestly. Ayano thought that was sweet, but she'd never admit it out loud.

"I… I guess that's a good idea…" She said, timidly taking Kyouko's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers.

"Ooh!" Kyouko said excitedly. "Right for the classic 'fingers-intertwined' style, eh? A bold move, Ayano-chan."

"You…! You never told me who the first emperor of Japan was, Toshino Kyouko." Ayano deflected.

"Drat," Kyouko cried. "My elaborate plan to distract you failed."

Silence fell between them, but was quickly replaced by the roaring wind of the snowstorm. Conditions were becoming increasingly dangerous; it was hard for them to see more than a few feet down the trail. Teeth chattering, they desperately waited for the cabin Kyouko mentioned to appear on their blizzard-shrouded horizon. Finally, after several bone-chilling minutes, Ayano spotted the cabin.

"Toshino Kyouko, is that the cabin you were talking about?" Ayano asked shakily. Kyouko, clearly dazed, looked at Ayano with glossy eyes, as though she hadn't heard a word she'd said.

"The cabin!" Ayano shouted over the wind. "Is that the cabin?" Kyouko perked up at this, squinting into the maelstrom before her and spying the building.

"That's it!" She cried. "Let's go!" She ran, letting go of Ayano's hand, and immediately slipped on a slick surface of exposed rock, flailing and falling onto her back, rolling limply into the snow, face down.

"Toshino Kyouko!" Ayano cried desperately. She ran as quickly as she could to the fallen girl. She pulled on her shoulder to turn her over, to find that her blonde friend had fallen unconscious, her lips turning ever-so-faintly blue. Thoroughly panicking, Ayano let out a pained shriek and lifted her hands as though wanting desperately to act, but having no clue what to do. Finally, she hoisted the girl over her shoulders and walked - very carefully - to the cabin.

Trying the doorknob, she found it to be unlocked, as Kyouko had predicted. Immediately in front of her was a small staircase. To her left and right, a hallway. To the left she could see the hallway opened up into a den. Through a cracked door down the hallway to the right, she spied a mirror. The bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, she placed Kyouko's limp, snow-covered body on the closed toilet seat. Standing to look at her, Ayano covered her mouth and sobbed lightly; it pained her deeply to see her friend in such a state. After a few moments, she swallowed hard, ceased her sobs, and breathed deeply.

What should she do?

Spying the bathtub to her left, she tested the water to see if it was hot. Much to her relief, it was. _I can throw her in the bath to warm her up,_ Ayano thought. She plugged the drain and turned on the faucet to fill the tub. Pushing lewd thoughts from her mind, and ignoring the deep blush plastered across her face, she began to undress her injured friend. As she went to unhook her bra, she felt a sickening moisture on her hand. Leaning Kyouko forward, she gasped as she spotted several deep, bleeding scrapes across her back. After removing the rest of Kyouko's clothes, the tub had filled sufficiently, and Ayano lifted her and placed her into the water. She had to bite her lip as she cleaned Kyouko's wounds; she realized she was unconscious, but it would have extremely painful had she been awake.

After she had cleaned Kyouko's wounds, Ayano removed her own jacket and t-shirt, wrapping the t-shirt around Kyouko's upper mid-section and tying the sleeves together in the front. Her shirt would be ruined, but Kyouko needed some sort of makeshift bandage. She put her soaked jacket back on over her sports bra. It was cold, but it would warm up eventually, and it was better than nothing.

Her job complete, Ayano sat back on the closed toilet seat, shivering from the cold and adrenaline. She watched Kyouko intently, waiting for some sort of response. She was still breathing, and her lips were less blue than they had been outside in the snow. Ayano would not be satisfied, however, until she again heard Kyouko's voice.

Five minutes later - an eternity to the anxious Ayano - her wish came true.

"Ayano-chan?" Kyouko's groggy voice came from the bathtub. Ayano perked up quickly and turned to see Kyouko beginning to lean forward.

"Toshi-" Ayano's warning was cut short by an ear-piercing shriek of pain from Kyouko. The blonde stopped moving completely and stared at Ayano, her wide eyes slowly filling with tears.

"Ayano-chan, what happened?" She asked shakily.

"You slipped and fell on a rock. I had to carry you to this cabin. There are scrapes all over your back; you should be careful when you move," Ayano advised.

"Oh," Kyouko said softly. She sniffled and looked down at the water for a moment, then returned her gaze to Ayano's shivering form.

"Are you cold?" She asked. Ayano chuckled.

"It is a little chilly in here," She mused. "It could be the snow in my clothes." Kyouko carefully sunk into the bath until all but her head was submerged.

"It's warm in the bath," Kyouko mumbled.

"You were turning blue, Toshino Kyouko. It's a good thing you noticed this cabin."

"You could get in the bath with me," Kyouko said. Shivers - not from the cold this time - ran up Ayano's spine, and a deep scarlet hue lit her face.

"T-Toshino Kyouko!" Ayano stammered. From her few years of knowing Ayano, Kyouko knew she would never open up without some sort of excuse.

"You know," Kyouko said, with an eyebrow cocked. "If you get sick from the cold, you won't be able to take care of me." Ayano thought hard about that.

"I guess I have no choice then," Ayano conceded, standing before Kyouko, who watched her with an expectant look. "Don't watch, you pervert!" Kyouko laughed and rolled her eyes, looking instead at the water. She slowly and painfully turned sideways to make room for her friend.

Incredible relief flooded Ayano's body as she entered the tub on Kyouko's right. The warm water put into perspective just how cold she'd really been. As she closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure, she felt arms wrap around her shoulders, and she turned her head to see Kyouko with a contented smile on her face, head lying on Ayano's left shoulder. Ayano froze and her blush deepened.

"Thanks, Ayano-chan," Kyouko said sincerely, "For saving my life." Ayano's heart warmed at that.

"You're welcome, Toshino Kyouko."

"Hey, Ayano-chan?" Kyouko said, lifting her head to look at Ayano seriously. Ayano looked nervously at her friend.

"I'm hungry," Kyouko said. "Think there's a kitchen in this place?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, I see you got hot chocolate too, Funami-san," came the soothing voice of Chitose.

"It goes well with the all the snow," Yui replied, looking up. Her drink awaited her on the coffee table in front of her. She sat on a couch in the ski lodge, unbuckling her boots after an exciting bout of snowboarding.

"Speaking of snow," Chitose said, "have you been watching the TV?"

Yui looked up from her shoes to see the TV situated across the room, above the fireplace. Its screen was plastered in a Jackson-Pollock-esque smattering of greens, yellows, and reds: a storm heading from the west in their direction.

"Yeesh," Yui grimaced lightly. "That looks bad."

The sound of familiar voices chattering distracted both girls.

"Sakurako, it doesn't count if you fall on your face and your face hits the finish line first," Himawari explained to her snow-covered friend.

"Details, details," Sakurako waved her hands in dismissal. "I reached the finish line first, so I won!"

"How about you _both_ won?" Chinatsu offered. "Just please stop arguing."

"Um...actually," Akari spoke, raising her voice in an effort to be heard. "I'm pretty sure _I_ won." Chinatsu gasped and smiled as she spied Yui across the lobby, and she ran to her.

"Yui-senpai!" she cried, eventually sitting in the girl's lap as though she were Santa Claus. "We just did a red-level run on our skis! I dropped one of my poles though, so I had to stop and pick it up." She looked around the room as she finished her account, and her gaze landed on the television. "What'cha watchin'?"

"Just the weather," Yui said, slightly overwhelmed at the cold girl now occupying her lap. "Looks like a snowstorm's on the way." Chinatsu considered this for a moment, and then stood.

"What about Kyouko-senpai and Sugiura-senpai?" she asked. Yui placed a hand on her chin in thought, looking to her watch.

"Well, it's already five o'clock, and they're supposed to be back by six. I bet they're on their way back now." Yui postulated. She looked again at the menacing storm on the radar. "At least I hope they are."

/*~~~*~~~*\\\

The microwave in the den beeped loudly, but was quickly silenced as Kyouko eagerly opened the door. The living area in the cabin was simple; a loft style, with a single bedroom overlooking a living room/kitchen combination. Across from a soft green couch sat a brick fireplace, glowing red with the flames Ayano was cultivating. Kyouko's spare clothes and food had impeccably come in handy, as both girls were now comfortable in their pajamas and had ample food to last them the evening.

"Bon appétit!" Kyouko cried, biting into her microwaved granola bar. She recoiled instantly and yelped in pain. "Hot!" Still tending the flames, Ayano rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you actually microwaved a granola bar," Ayano said. She heard the clinking of a plate being set on the coffee table, and seconds later felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"Wow, Ayano-chan, you're pretty good at that," Kyouko observed.

"Hey now," Ayano said, blushing furiously, "It's dangerous to touch people when they're making a fire." Kyouko wordlessly released Ayano from her grip and sat on her knees beside her. "I didn't say stop…" Ayano muttered. Kyouko stuck her open palms toward the fire, basking them in its warmth.

"So warm!" She exclaimed. After a moment, she stood and hopped over the coffee table onto the couch. Propping her feet up on the table, she draped one arm across the back of the couch and patted the spot next to her with her other hand. Ayano watched her, and, finally, stood. She quickly walked over to the couch and sat next to Kyouko.

"This has been a fun day," Kyouko said with a contented sigh. Ayano looked at her, surprised.

"You call getting knocked unconscious and stranded in a snowstorm 'fun?'" Ayano asked incredulously.

"No," Kyouko said coyly. "I'd call going on an adventure, taking a nice hot bath, and cuddling by the fire 'fun', though." Ayano chuckled.

"I guess this isn't so bad," she admitted. She looked to the clock above the fireplace, its hands pointed in opposite directions. The snowstorm still raged outside. "It's six. We were supposed to be back by now."

"Ooh, you're right," Kyouko agreed. "I hope they're not too worried."

/*~~~*~~~*\\\

"We'll do everything we can to find them, Ms. Nishigaki." The rescue officer assured. "There are shelters up and down the trail, hopefully they ducked into one."

"Thank you, sir," Ms. Nishigaki said, nodding to him and to the rest of the rescue team. She and the other eight girls watched as the four men left into the storm.

As the doors closed, a heavy silence descended upon the room. For a time, the girls stood, not looking at each other, letting the gravity of the situation sink in.

"What do we do now?" Sakurako finally said. Several of the others looked at her.

"We just wait, I guess," Chinatsu said. "Watch TV?"

Yui, Chinatsu, and Chitose sat back on the couch in front of the TV, while the others scattered themselves about in the lodge, some leaving to the eating area, others sitting on the floor or in armchairs around the lobby. The weather, still torrential, remained on the television screen, and for a time they watched it. There was an air of awkwardness about, though, as everyone worried silently. Yui, who sat bouncing her leg up and down, finally leaned forward and picked up the remote.

"Anybody mind if I change this?" she asked, looking to the others. No one spoke. She began flipping channels, passing over sports, news, dramas, and comedies, before settling on a home improvement show. She sat watching for a few minutes, grumpily sitting with her face resting on her hand, leg still bouncing up and down. Finally she groaned annoyedly and stood, marching toward the bathroom. She flung the door open, keeping her head down, and surveyed the restroom. No one else appeared to be present.

Yui stood in front of the mirror. She looked herself in the eyes, and took a deep, labored breath. It felt like the air had filled up her lungs, but hadn't reached her bloodstream. She tried again, but still, she couldn't catch her breath. Her heart rate jumped, and she began taking fast, deep, heaving breaths. Feeling utterly helpless, tears started to well up in her eyes. Her whole body became coated in a thin layer of sweat. Sniffling, she tried to calm herself down, but each time she began to feel better, a shot of adrenaline would course through her, boiling her veins.

"Yui-senpai?" a voice came. Yui's wheezing breath hitched in her throat. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she croaked. "I'm good."

"Yui-senpai, are you crying?" Yui could recognize the voice as Chinatsu's.

"No, no," Yui lied. "It's, ah… all the Pine, up here in the mountains," she sniffled. "Really sets my allergies off." There was a pause.

"It's okay to be worried about Kyouko-senpai and Sugiura-san," Chinatsu assured. "We all are."

"Those guys will rescue them," Yui said, mostly to herself. "It's gonna be fine. They'll be fine." There was another pause as Chinatsu considered what to say next.

"Alright, Yui-senpai. We're all here for you if you need us." Yui heard the door shut behind her.

/*~~~*~~~*\\\

"Ayano-chan…" Kyouko breathed in disbelief. "How could you do this to me?"

"Toshino Kyouko-" she began to reply.

"This is… such betrayal!" Kyouko cried.

"It's not my fault, Toshino Kyouko!" Ayano pleaded.

"You didn't have to build that hotel on Boardwalk!" Kyouko whined over the Monopoly board.

"Was I just supposed to let you win?" Ayano asked.

"I mean, _you_ said it, not me." Kyouko teased.

"Hand over the dough, Glasgow," Ayano said smugly. "I won fair and square."

"Alas!" Kyouko cried dramatically. "You did. I am defeated." With that, Kyouko picked up her stack of fake bills and began quickly flicking them one by one into the air with her free hand. The two devolved into a laughing fit at that.

"By the way, Ayano-chan," Kyouko said. "You won our bet, too." Ayano sat blankly for a second, trying to remember what she was talking about.

"I did?" She finally asked.

"I was the one who suggested we stop," Kyouko recalled. "So what is your one wish?"

This gave Ayano pause. Truth be told, she hadn't thought at all about what she wanted her wish to be, outside of impossible fantasies she could never ask of Kyouko. She glanced out the window, which now was plastered black with the dark of night. She listened to the snowstorm pounding on the ceiling and walls. Finally she turned back to Kyouko.

"Well," she began. "It's night time now, and it's still snowing. We'll have to stay here tonight."

"Mm," Kyouko hummed in agreement.

"And there's only one bed upstairs…" Ayano said, her face reddening slightly.

"Right…?" Kyouko prodded.

"I don't really want to sleep on the couch," Ayano said, tapping her index fingers together. Kyouko looked at her expectantly. "...and I don't _you_ to either."

" _Aww!_ " Kyouko cooed, moving in close to nuzzle Ayano, who recoiled. "You don't snore, do you?"

"Eh? No, I don't snore!" Ayano protested.

"Then consider your wish granted," Kyouko proclaimed. Ayano, all at once proud of herself for being brave, and embarrassed to have displayed her feelings so openly, sought to change the subject.

"How is that scrape on your back, Toshino Kyouko?" Ayano asked. Kyouko rolled her shoulders to gauge the pain.

"It's pretty bad," Kyouko admitted. "I can't believe you dragged me through the snow."

"I couldn't just leave you there!" Ayano laughed.

"I mean, you actually _saved my life!_ " Kyouko said emphatically. "Thank you." Ayano blushed.

"Oh, you're welcome," She said, and then paused nervously. "I'm glad you're here with me. It makes being stranded on a mountain seem like no big deal."

"It is no problem at all, dear child," Kyouko said in a deep voice, patting Ayano on the head. "I shall always be here for you." Ayano couldn't tell if Kyouko was joking or not, given her playful attitude, but a part of Ayano wondered whether humor was how Kyouko dealt with serious topics and feelings. She supposed that's why she liked Kyouko so much; her good attitude was legendary.

/*~~~*~~~*\\\

None of the girls had planned to sleep at the lodge that night. After 7:00 P.M. came and went with no word from the rescue team, Ms. Nishigaki proposed the group stay in the lodge for the night. After a few phone calls home to parents, everyone had agreed to stay.

Yui had been put in a room with all the girls minus Rise and Ms. Nishigaki. To her advantage, she set her sleeping bag next to the door, so she wouldn't have to step over (and risk stepping _on_ ) anybody's sleeping form.

She hadn't bothered to close the door behind her; she couldn't risk the creaking noise. She had tiptoed down the hallway, undetected, and had made it halfway through the lobby. The front door was in her sights.

"Yui-chan?" a voice came. Yui froze in her path, petrified. "Where are you going?" Yui winced and turned to find Akari standing in her pajamas with a glass of milk in one hand.

"Akari-chan," Yui greeted. "I...didn't notice you there."

Akari stood with an annoyed look on her face. She said nothing, and cocked a brow.

"I'm serious!" Yui pleaded. "It's the middle of the night, what are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty, so I came downstairs to get a drink. What are _you_ doing up, Yui-chan?" Akari asked, cocking her head. "Were you going to leave?"

Yui avoided her gaze, putting her hands in her pockets and looking at the floor.

"Were you going to look for Kyouko-chan and Sugiura-san?" Akari asked, leaning forward in a vain attempt to see Yui's face. Yui rocked back and forth on her feet, looking away from Akari, who was now deeply concerned and looking Yui up and down.

"You're still in your pajamas!" Akari observed. "You were gonna go out in the storm in that? You'll freeze to death!"

"Kyouko's gonna freeze to death if I'm not there to help her!" Yui finally spoke.

"Yui, you…" Akari paused, considering how to put her thoughts into words. "The best thing you can do right now is be here for Kyouko when she gets back."

"I can't just sit around and do nothing," Yui said. "She needs me." A tear rolled down her face. "I need her." Akari's own eyes welled up with tears, and she stepped closer to her desperate friend.

"You don't have to go through this alone," Akari said, her voice breaking. "Let us help you."

Frustration began to overwhelm Yui as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She breathed hard, and, finally, reached forward and wrapped her arms firmly around Akari and clutched her tight. Yui sobbed lightly into her shoulder. After a moment, Akari hugged her back, sniffling.

"I'm scared, Akari," Yui admitted. "I feel helpless, and desperate, and I don't know what to do."

"Hmm…" Akari hummed, rubbing Yui's back. "Let it all out. I'm scared too."


	3. Chapter 3

If the clock in the den was to be believed, it was now just past midnight in that little cabin on Mt. Fuji. Toshino Kyouko and Sugiura Ayano were exhausted; though Kyouko was used to staying up late for various reasons, both girls had tired themselves out with their afternoon ascent up the mountainside.

The previously horrifying snowstorm had slowed to a gentle flurry as the sun dipped below the horizon. Kyouko and Ayano had decided not to attempt scaling down the mountain in the pitch darkness of night, lest they sustain further injury. They instead agreed to go to sleep, and the latter girl was sitting up nervously in bed, waiting for Kyouko to exit the bathroom.

Ayano was proud of herself; she had made a promise to herself to be more honest with her feelings, both to herself and to the object of her affections. Though it was under the guise of having won a bet, Ayano had made her desire to share the double bed with Kyouko known. A year, or even a few months ago, Ayano would have come up with some logistical excuse, like _'It's just for safety; what if someone tries to break in?'_ or _'I just want to make sure your injuries don't get any worse.'_

This time, though, she made no excuse. She needed no reason to want to be close to Kyouko. It was simply what she desired. Being able to admit that to herself, _and_ to Toshino Kyouko, was a huge step for Ayano.

The sound of a toilet flushing and the sink running roused Ayano from her thoughts. As the sounds stopped, she looked up to see Kyouko climbing the small staircase to the loft. Her heart began to race in a mixture of excitement and nerves, and she pulled the comforter up to hide her blush.

Wordlessly, Kyouko slid into bed next to Ayano. With a small squeak, Ayano watched as Kyouko lay down and reach over toward the lamp. She hesitated, and turned to Ayano.

"Is it okay if I turn the light off?" She asked. Ayano, on edge, could only hum in response. With a click, the room went dark. The reality of the situation dawned on Ayano all at once, and in an instant her nerves turned to excitement. This was _real._ This was not - she hoped - some daydream.

She turned to face Kyouko, who was lying, relaxed, with her eyes closed. Ayano realized Kyouko was probably not asleep yet. A thought sprang into her head: what would Kyouko do if Ayano were to wrap her arms around her? The idea was a risky one; despite the fact that Kyouko was notoriously flirtatious and physically affectionate, all of her previous experience in this field had been initiated _by_ Kyouko. What would she do were she unprepared for it? What if she wasn't in the mood to be hugged? Would she ask to be left alone? Ayano couldn't imagine Kyouko asking for personal space, since she appeared not to have any sense of the concept, but the mere possibility gave Ayano pause.

Her luck, though, had been good so far. Perhaps the next step for Ayano to be more honest with her feelings was to take more risks? She decided to play out her fantasy.

As though about to jump into a cold swimming pool, Ayano closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Then, with a small squeak, she wrapped her arms around Kyouko's midsection. Kyouko, for her part, opened her eyes, parted her lips, and looked at Ayano. After a moment, she smiled sweetly and sighed contentedly, snuggling into Ayano's neck. Ayano, beet red, smiled goofily, and swallowed the urge to giggle like a child.

"Good night, Ayano-chan," Kyouko said softly, without opening her eyes. "Thanks again for saving my life." Ayano chuckled.

"You're welcome."

A sharp series of knocks resounded through the cabin and startled both girls, who both sat up quickly.

"Looks like it's time for me to return the favor," Kyouko said with a smug grin.

"Eh?" Ayano peeped. "What do you mean?"

"It's time for me to save _your_ life, from whoever is at the door," Kyouko explained. "It could be a burglar, or a serial killer, or a tax collector."

"Why would a burglar or a serial killer bother to knock?" Ayano asked, as Kyouko turned on the lamp, climbed out of bed, and began rummaging through her backpack. "And we don't pay taxes."

" _Exactly!_ " Kyouko cried. "That's why the tax collector has come to repossess us!"

"Repossess _us?_ " Ayano echoed. "Toshino Kyouko, what are you looking for?"

Kyouko stood finally, and proudly displayed a closed umbrella.

"What do you expect to do with that?" Ayano asked, an eyebrow cocked. Wordlessly, Kyouko pressed a button on the umbrella's handle, quickly extending the umbrella and opening it.

"Shield!" She exclaimed, and shuffled down the staircase. Ayano followed behind her, remaining at the top of the staircase as another series of knocks came at the door.

"Hello?" A man's voice came. "Toshino Kyouko? Sugiura Ayano? Are you in here?"

"That depends," Kyouko called. "Who's asking?"

"We're with the rescue team, we've come to escort you back to the ski lodge!" The door began to creak open, and Kyouko ducked back into the hallway, taking a martial-arts stance, extending the closed umbrella in front of her. The man looked around, and froze when he saw Kyouko with her extended umbrella.

"How do I know you're not a burglar, or a serial killer?" Kyouko demanded.

"Yeah," Ayano called from the top of the stairs. "Or a tax collector!"

"Oh," The man said, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a wallet. He opened it and began looking through the card slots. "Gimme a second," He mumbled.

Kyouko and Ayano shared a look as he searched.

"Ah! Here we are," He said, shining a flashlight on a small card that read _Fuji-Hakone-Izu National Park Rescue Service - Satoshi Kawashima._

"Hmm," Kyouko inspected the card. "Okay! Let's go."

/*~~*~~*\\\

Yui had calmed down some. After Akari had talked her through her emotions, Yui had elected to remain on the couch in the lobby, generously accompanied by the aforementioned redhead. The two chatted quietly about everything from their favorite snacks to their high school plans, until Chitose, who had also become restless and hungry, had joined them as well.

"I have to say, Chitose," Yui observed, yawning. "You've really kept it together this whole time."

"Ah, well… I wouldn't say I'm _not_ worried," Chitose explained sheepishly, "But Ayano-chan is very responsible. I'd be surprised if they didn't find somewhere safe to hide."

"She really deserves to be vice president, huh?" Akari said.

"Mmhm," Chitose hummed. "I know she likes to deny it, but I know she really cares about Toshino-san. She'll make sure she's safe."

Akari felt a weight in her lap, and she looked down to see Yui fast asleep there. She looked to Chitose, who giggled quietly to herself.

"I guess Funami-san has had a long day," Chitose observed in a whisper.

"I think we all have," Akari agreed. "This might be the longest Yui-chan and Kyouko-chan have ever gone without seeing each other!"

The raucous bells of the front door startled all three girls, sending a dazed and groggy Yui to the floor, and causing Akari and Chitose to jump in their seats. The two latter looked to the door to see all four of the rescue team members entering the building.

The two in the front carefully ducked low below the threshold to allow clearance for two girls who were riding on their backs: Kyouko and Ayano, who looked to be having the time of their lives.

Akari and Chitose gasped happily and stood, watching excitedly as the aforementioned pair dismounted their rescuers.

"Good horsey," Kyouko patted the lead officer on his head.

"Kyouko-chan! Ayano-chan!" Akari and Chitose shouted. Yui, for her part, stood clumsily to see for herself. Before either Chitose or Akari could reach their friends, Yui had stumbled forward with impressive speed and embraced Kyouko tightly. Akari, Chitose, and Ayano all stopped to witness the display. Yui, still holding tightly to Kyouko, her face buried in her shoulder, inhaled sharply and held her breath, and then let it out with an exasperated sigh. With a sniffle, she pulled back, grasping Kyouko's shoulders.

"Okay, I'm good," She sniffled. Kyouko was speechless and blank-faced, but after a moment she smiled and held up a hand in greeting.

The four girls took turns embracing one another in celebration, before Akari and Chitose left to tell the others the good news.

"Say, Toshino Kyouko," Ayano said, turning to face her blonde companion. "You never did your homework, did you?" Kyouko laughed good-naturedly.

"Nah, I was a little busy. I guess I'll have to do it tomorrow," Kyouko considered.

"I, uh…" Ayano said, twiddling her thumbs. "I could help you." Kyouko's face lit up in apparent approval. "B-besides, you never granted my wish…" Ayano finished with a deep blush.

"Ooooh," Kyouko cooed, "Such forwardness. You're on! It's a date."

"I-It's a date?" Ayano cried. "I- I didn't… That's not-"

Her protest was cut short by a chorus of excitement spilling from the hallway into the lobby. Seconds later, the two girls were swamped in affection by seven others. Ms. Nishigaki, who was incredibly relieved that no one had died on her watch, opted to hug the rescue personnel.

They were all happy.

It had been a good day.


End file.
